Addition to the family
by inuyashagirls
Summary: What is kagome pissed off at inuyasha for? is inuyasha going to run or take on the miko? inuyasha is dense as ever since he does not see the mood swings that Kagome is having. why is Kagome having mood swings?
1. Kagome Pissed for No Reason?

Chapter 1: Kagome Pissed for No Reason?

_This takes place right after Kagome comes back after graduating from high school._

Inuyasha pov

"INUYASHA!" the scream was heard from a mile away as a certain miko yells at her betrothed.

"_Oh crap, what did I do now?"_ Inuyasha turns to find a flaming miko heading straight for him.

"Yes my love?" as Inuyasha tries to calm Kagome down so she does not sit him.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yells. The whole village hears a loud thud as a crater appears.

"_Well, that didn't work."_ Inuyasha thought as he spits out a mouthful of dirt and grass as he waits for the beads to let him up.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT YOU DID!" Kagome turns towards Sango's hut.

Dumbfounded, Inuyasha gets up to brush himself off , only to find himself plummeting back to the ground after he heard Kagome yell "SIT!" _"What did I do?" _ Inuyasha thought. He looks around to see if the coast is clear before he gets up.

"So, you upset your miko?" a voice said from behind him already knowing who the voice belonged to. "The problem is I don't know what I did to upset her." Inuyasha turns to his friend. The odd thing Inuyasha notices is the monk has a mischievous grin on his face. "WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?" Inuyasha snaps at Miroku. The smile fades from Miroku's face, and a confused look takes its place. "You're telling me you haven't noticed the change in her scent?!" A stunned hanyou just stared at Miroku, then at the hut Kagome had entered, then back at his friend. "What do you mean her scent changing?" Inuyasha asks the monk. Miroku looks down as he shakes his head. "If I tell you I will get my butt beat worse than that sit command that she does on you." With that, the monk turned and disappeared into the hut Kagome had entered.

As Inuyasha starts fuming, watching the monk enter the hut, he darts to the forest to think._ "Her scent changing?"_ he thought to himself. **"Yo, dumbass, WE have noticed her scent changing. We first noticed it shortly after her moon cycle." **_"who are you?" __**"This is your demon part, duh."**__ "Oh great, I'm talking to myself." _

"INUYASHA! YOU BETTER RUN, KAGOME IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR YOU!" as the monk yells to warn him. _"Oh great! How to get her to calm down."_ Inuyasha thought as an idea popped into his mind.

Kagome pov

"_God damn that monk for warning Inuyasha." "I'm going to kill them both! I'm going to kill Miroku for warning him and Inuyasha for getting me pregnant." _She said to herself storming off towards the forest. "INUYASHA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" _"If he does not get down here soon I will use that…"_ as she was cutoff with a pair of lips on hers causing her brain to go blank.

Inuyasha pov

As Inuyasha was kissing kagome he took in her scent. It was fresh lilies with honey suckle and vanilla. Inuyasha was confused for the fresh lilies scent. He remembered her scent to be honeysuckle and vanilla.

They broke from the kiss breathlessly. "I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Knowing full well the effect he had on her.

"_I have got to get her to tell me what I did."_ Inuyasha thought as he took in her looks and noticed she had calmed down as she nuzzled his chest. As he looked at his mate, he noticed the different changes to her body. Her stomach was a little pudgy, her hair was shiner, it was as if she was glowing.

"_What is going on with your body to look so enchanted?" _Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha repositioned them so they were sitting next to tree having kagome sitting in between his legs facing the woods. He had his hands wrapped around her belling. "What was that?" he asked as there was a movement under his hands. Kagome grinned knowing full well what was going on with her body. She simply said "I have to deal with two of you." as she spoke those words Inuyasha froze. _"Why would she have to deal with two of me?" _**"She is with pup, you moron." **_"Shut up! Get out of my head!" _as he spoke to his demon side, the effect of what was being said put Inuyasha in a daze.

Kagome pov

As Kagome said those words she knew that he would not understand fully what she said. As she repositioned herself so she could look at him she noticed he was looking in to space. She giggled at her hanyou who was shocked at hearing there was going to be an addition to the family. As she gazed upon him she saw his ears twitching at every sound the forest made.

As if on cue, she grabbed his ear then began to rub his ears till she noticed he was purring. _"wait a minute, he purrs?" "Well no wonder he never wanted me to touch his ears." _She let go knowing that she had her hanyou's attention. "Why did you space out?" she gasped as he grabbed her and nuzzled her neck. She giggled as she heard him start purring.

Inuyasha pov

As he sat there purring into her neck, he thought about what the pup would look like and if the pup would be made fun of. Stuck in his own thoughts he did not notice when Kagome grabbed his ear. As she began rubbing his ear, he started purring even louder. _"This woman is going to be the death of me."_

"So is Miroku aloud to talk to me now?" Inuyasha asks. Just as he asks this he regrets it for he is pitting dirt out of his mouth. _"What did I do now?"_ he looks up and sees a grin on Kagome's face while her eyes are telling another story. _"what am I going to do with this woman?"_


	2. Kagome Left

Chapter 2: Kagome left

Three months have passed when Kagome told Inuyasha she was pregnant. Within those three months Kagome has gotten moody and she is now looks like she is going to go into labor with how big the baby has gotten.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.

"Yes, my love?" Inuyasha says.

"can I go back to my era?" Kagome asks with a pout.

"_damn she knows I can never resist your pouting."_ Inuyasha says to himself."

"Why would you want to go back? You are going to give birth soon." He informs Kagome.

"INUYASHA YOU JERK!" Kagome yells. She turns and runs as best as she can to the well.

"I AM GOING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT." She yells as she runs.

Kagome knows that she will not get far running because her hanyou will catch her. She gets to the well surprised that Inuyasha did not stop her. She looks around the clearing to see the red and silver blur. She starts to cry when she jumps into the well.

What she didn't know was he was following her to make sure she did not hurt her and the pup. _"God damn it! I knew I should have let her go." _**"Duh, you moron, now she is upset with you and in her own time." **_"will you shut it and let me think?" _**"That is what got you in trouble in the first place." **_"I get it just let me fix this."_ At that his demon left him alone to come up with a plan.

Back with Kagome

"I'm home!" Kagome yells as she waddles into the house.

"In the kitchen honey!" Akiko yells.

Kagome walks to the kitchen smelling food. Once she gets to the kitchen her mom is putting curry together. As she smells the food, she realizes that she is hungry again.

"How long till food is done?" Kagome asks.

"Not long maybe, 30 minutes till it's done." As Akiko turns towards Kagome, she pales to see Kagome is about ready to pop with a child. "What are you doing traveling here while you are like that and without Inuyasha"

"I made sure she was safe before she got to the well." Inuyasha's voice is heard at the entrance of the kitchen.

Kagome pales at the news she hears from Inuyasha. _"He let me leave?" "No wonder I was able to get to the well without him stopping me."_

Kagome waddles over to Inuyasha, "Can you hug me?" she asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha shocked, he gives his mate a hug. As the two are hugging each other, Akiko manages to get a camera out before neither of them move and without Inuyasha hearing her.

As the flash goes off Inuyasha and Kagome let go of each other. "What was that?" Inuyasha asks while rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing mother?" Kagome asks.

"I am just capturing a moment, which I never get to see between the two of you." Akiko states as she goes back to finishing up the curry.

"lets go to my room." Kagome says while grabbing Inuyasha's hand and leading him upstairs to her room.

"What did your mother do to us?" Inuyasha asks while sitting next to Kagome on her bed.

"She used a camera on us." Seeing the look of confusion on Inuyasha she continued. "It is a device that lets us capture a moment and lets us remember why we were in that moment.

"So your mom wanted to capture her daughter and her mate's moment on a camera?" Inuyasha asked, still not understanding.

"Wait right here." She says as she wobbles out of the door, leaving a very confused Inuyasha in her room.

"mom can you go to get the picture developed?" she asks her mom.

"Inuyasha not understanding the camera?" catching on to her daughter she turns and smiles. "After dinner you and I can go get the picture developed together."

"thanks mom." As she gives her mom a hug.


	3. Getting pictures Developed

Chapter 3: getting pictures developed.

As Kagome went to clean the dishes with her mom, something stopped her. She looked to her waist and found to arms wrapped around her, "Inuyasha I have to help momma with the dishes." Inuyasha stood up, turned Kagome towards him and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "Now you can help your mother." He smirked, seeing her cheeks turn red with embarrassment. "No fair." She stuck her tongue out and pouted her way to the kitchen.

"momma, you ready to go get the pictures developed?" she asks putting the dishes away.

"Yep, let me get my keys and wallet first ok honey?" she says. As she leaves the kitchen, Inuyasha enters. "Just because im not in the kitchen does not mean I don't know what is going on with you and my daughter." Akiko whispers low enough for Inuyasha to hear as she smiles walking out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha smiles knowing the meaning in Akiko's words. As he walks up to kagome he notices how the belly accentuates her beauty even more. He wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles her neck. "How is my mate and pup?" Kagome blushes bright red at being called mate directed to her for the first time. "W-we a-are f-f-fine." She says flustered.

"Kagome you ready?" Akiko yells from the door.

"Yeah momma im coming." As she tries to get out of Inuyasha's hold.

"Hey, I need to go with momma if you want to see the picture of the two of us." Pouting she thinks up an idea. She turns towards him and plants a passionate kiss surprising the hanyou, but before he could react she runs out of the kitchen to the door laughing.

"momma lets go before he realizes what I did to him." Kagome says to her mom before running out of the door.

Akiko catching the drift closes the door locking it to slow the hanyou down. With her knowing the door would not last against Inuyasha if he wanted to get through the door.

She starts up the engine and drives out of the driveway. She pulls up to the store with the camera and pays for them to get developed. "They will be ready in about an hour if you would like to come back then." That cashier says to Akiko. "ok we will shop in the meantime, that ok with you Kagome?" she turns to her daughter. "Yes mom, I can clothes that actually fit me." She grins at her mom. "Ok will see you in an hour." The cashier says and turns to work on the development of the pictures.


	4. Shopping

**SORRY IT IS LATE! I JUST GOT DONE MOVING AND DEALING WITH WORK. SO HERE IS THE LATEST CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Shopping

"What do you think of this momma?" i asked mom holding up a shirt that had a Winnie the pooh picture with Tigger bouncy on the front.

"That is cute, but I thought you were going to go shopping for maternity clothes not baby clothes." momma asked me.

"I was but I saw this and i had to get it, besides how much longer do we have left till the pictures are done?"

"Okay, put it in the cart, we have 30 minutes left and they said they would call us."

"Well that means that i have plenty of time to get maternity clothes and baby clothes."

"okay, well lets go get you maternity clothes then and get you out of the baby stuff for now. Bring Inuyasha when you go shopping for the baby, it is not fair that you get to choose things for the baby while he is stuck home."

_Back with_ _Inuyasha_

"What is taking them so long?" Asked Inuyasha.

"It is shopping with my mom and sis, plus she is pregnant they will take forever to get back." Souta said.

"Kagome said they were going to 'develop the pictures' whatever that means." Inuyasha said scratching his with a confused look on his face.

"don't worry i know my mom and sis, let's play a game to take your mind away from that till they get home, okay?" Souta asked Inuyasha while getting up and setting up the Xbox.

"Okay, how do you play this?" Inuyasha asked Souta grabbing a controller.

_Back with Kagome  
_

"Good afternoon Wal-mart Customers, Can I Get Kagome Higurashi to the Photo center please, Kagome Higurashi to the photo center Thank you." the Intercom said.

"I guess it's time to go get the pictures and take them to Inuyasha" I said. Bummed shopping time is over.

We went to get the pictures so we could go home and see Inuyasha's reaction to the picture. Momma wanted to get dinner while we were here so we grabbed hamburgers and fries with mountain dew. Momma checked out with all the clothes, food, and the pictures.

* * *

**I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!  
**


	5. Showing Inuyasha the Pictures

Chapter 5: Showing Inuyasha the Pictures.

Momma was driving down the road back to the house when I pulled the pictures out and looked at them. I wanted to take a look at the picture before to see how fat I look from being pregnant. As I am going through the pictures I stumble upon a picture I thought was momma got rid of so she did not have to remember. "Momma when did you take this picture?" I asked as I showed her the picture. She glanced at the picture and then paled. "I forgot I took that picture." She looked back at the road as I was studying her she started crying. I have never seen my mother cry in all my years and here she was silently crying. "Momma, why are you crying?" she didn't answer my question she just kept crying until we got back to the house and then wiped away the tears so the boys would not worry.

"Were home!" I exclaimed waddling in to the house, but before I was even able to go into the kitchen I had two arms around my waist holding me back. "Why is your mom crying?" Inuyasha whispered in my ear, while sniffing my hair. "I will tell you later," I whispered. "Hey, mom need any help with dinner?" I asked as I tried to walk into the kitchen but the arms were not letting go. "Inuyasha I need to help momma." "Why can't I stay like this?" "I will 'it you if you don't let go." "Keh, Fine" as he let go I quickly got to the kitchen, once I got there momma was burning the picture I had shown her in the car. "MOMMA, NO!" I yelled trying to get to the picture. "momma please that is all we have of dad with us as a family." I said as tears started to run down my cheeks. Momma looked at me and gave me a week smile. "I'm sorry honey, I cant handle the loss of your father. I loved him too much to look at his picture and not cry." I ran to my momma and gave her a hug. "It is ok, but that is why we have pictures to remember the memories of the loved ones we no longer have in our life." I sobbed on her shoulder until souta asked. "what is going on?" momma and I looked at him and held our arms out for him to join our hug. All three of us were like that for what felt like forever until we herd a "What is for dinner?" we looked at a certain silver-haired half demon with a scowl on his face. We burst out laughing, we could not help it he looked too cute with that face he looked like a little puppy wanting its milk. "What are you laughing at?" we looked at him then each other and we decided not to tell Inuyasha since it would just irritate him. "Ok, Kagome yes I would like your help with dinner if you are still up for it." Momma turned to get the ingredients she had bought for dinner.

After dinner was done, Inuyasha and souta cleaned up the kitchen, while momma and I sat on the sofa to relax waiting to show Inuyasha the picture of him and I. "What do you think is reaction will be?" momma asked me while knitting a pair of booty's for the baby. "I don't know honestly, he is still having issues understanding futuristic items of everything revolving around me. He might not say anything to start with then try to get the 'imposters' out of the picture with his claws." When I finished momma was shocked at my last comment on what Inuyasha might do to the picture. "Inuyasha, Souta, hurry up and get in here. Souta you don't want to miss Inuyasha's reaction to the picture do you?" I heard a crash and then an 'ow' when I saw Inuyasha and Souta rubbing his head come into the living room. _"Inuyasha probably hit souta upside the head for laughing at his reaction to the picture." _As I thought, something wrapped around my waist. "Momma do you have the picture?" she grabbed the picture and handed it to me. Inuyasha looked at the picture in my hand and try to claw just as I predicted but before he could I grabbed it and he looked at me. "This a picture that captures a moment to remember later in the years." He nodded and reached for it. "If you claw this picture I will say the word." I warned him as he grabbed it and looked at the picture. "What do we do with it?" We put them in a frame." Momma said as she grabbed a frame and grabbed the picture. Once in the frame she handed it back to Inuyasha. "So this is what 'pictures' are?" Inuyasha said still looking at the picture. "Yes, and if we want we can take them to Sango and the others." Inuyasha looked at me with a scowl. "What?" He dropped the picture on the sofa and grabbed me carefully and headed up the stairs to my room. "Inuyasha, what is wrong?" he set me in my bathroom, not in my room like I thought, and all of a sudden I felt a puddle at my feet. "MOMMA!" I yelled as pain hit me. "Inuyasha she needs to be in the bed carry her carefully to her bed." Momma instructed as she ran back down stairs. Inuyasha grabbed me only this time he helped me walk to my bed stopping every now and then when a contraction hit. "I HATE YOU INUYASHA! YOU DID THIS TO ME! GET THIS THING OUT OF ME DAMMIT!" I yelled at Inuyasha as him and momma set to getting the baby out of me. As I did the last push I heard a baby cry before blackness took my vision.

_Inuyasha's pov_

"What's wrong with her?" I asked as I looked at my mate. Her momma had bundled up our pup and was still holding the pup. "She is just exhausted, she will be awake soon, but that took a lot out of her." She told me while handing my pup to me. "It is a little girl, isn't she beautiful?" Her mom asked me. I looked at my little girl and saw that she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was a mixture of me and Kagome. She had Kagome's russet eyes, my ears; her hair was silver with black streaks in it. She had claws and fangs letting you know she was a quarter demon. "What are you going to name her?" Her mom asked me. Still to stun to say anything I just shrugged my shoulders never taking my eyes off of her. Then I heard Kagome's breathing increase telling me she was waking up.

_Kagome's pov_

All I heard was the baby cooing and felt someone put an arm on me to wake me. "Your pup wants to meet you." Inuyasha said. I opened my eyes to see the most wondrous moment I have ever seen with Inuyasha. "Momma can you grab the camera, please?" she smiled and left the room. "Inuyasha, what do you think of what we created?" he looked back down admiring the baby when momma come in and took the picture without Inuyasha moving. "Why did you take a picture?" "Because I never have any moments when you are being so kind, besides I want to show the baby when they get older." "That reminds me; I wanted to wait till you woke up to name her. What are we going to name her?" "Can I hold her?" I looked at her when I held her and pondered on a name as Inuyasha grabbed the camera without me noticing (getting help from momma) and snapped a picture. "Hey no fair!" I yelled with a smile on my face. "Now we are even." "I want to name her….."


	6. Traveling

Chapter 6:

_I yelled with a smile on my face. "Now we are even." I stuck my tongue out at him, then I looked down at my baby girl. "I want to name her….."_

"Izayoi" I looked at Inuyasha for agreement. He was frozen to his spot after I had said his mother's name. "You okay, Inuyasha?" He still didn't move from his spot; however his eyes went from me to the baby and then back. "You really want to name her after my mom?" He looked at me with a look I had never seen him have on his face. He had hope in his eyes. "Yes I want to name her after both our moms, your mom's name being her first name and my mom's name being her middle name. That okay momma?" I looked at mom and noticed she had tears in her eyes after hearing I was naming her after our moms. "Momma?" she just grinned and then walked over to give Izayoi and I a hug. "I love it honey. Inuyasha I understand you no longer have your mom, it is the best way to remember her." She said looking at Inuyasha then going to give him a hug. I had never seen him look at my mom as if she was his mom. _"He must really miss his mom."_ I thought looking at the moment. _"Damn, I don't have the camera."_ I pouted. Izayoi started crying then, bringing the attention back to her.

"Can we leave yet?" Inuyasha complained as I was packing up the baby and our stuff. We were going back to show Izayoi to our friends back in the feudal era.

"Not yet, your daughter is scratching me trying to keep me from buckling her up in the car seat." I turned and showed the small damage his daughter did to her momma. "How am I supposed to help?" he started fidgeting unsure of what to do with a baby. Shippo was one thing, he could knock him on the head and have real no damage done, however if he did that to his kid not only would Kagome get on Inuyasha about that but the kid could have real issues. "Come here lover boy." She said while using her index finger to motion him to come to her. He took a big gulp as that motion usually ended up in bed with the sparkle of mischief in her eyes, with an evil grin on her beautiful face. He moved cautiously towards her and she pounced on him planting a kiss on him leaving his worries in the wind for now. When they departed they looked in each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity until the wailing of one upset baby. "Hey wench, get the pup so we can go." Inuyasha said with no heat and planted a quick kiss on her lips before he set her down.

"Bye momma." I called as we left to go to the well; with Inuyasha carrying the car seat (with his complaining at a mumble) we took turns trying to get Izayoi down the well. Inuyasha insisted that he go first so he can make sure no demons were around to harm me or the 'pup' as he called her. "It won't be a problem getting her over there." I tried to reason with him. Of course he would not listen after he gave Izayoi to me, he jumped in the well. So I waited for him to come back so I could hand Izayoi down to him then jump down. "You look so much like your dad; I wonder how you will be when you get older. Maybe have his temper and his stubbornness. I hope you don't have his stupidity when it comes to reason." "So that is what you think of me huh?" I jumped and turned to see Inuyasha supporting himself on the edge of the well with an evil toothy grin on his face. "n-o-o-o-o…." I tried to cover for myself trying not to look at him. "Come on wench, hand the pup over so you can show her to Sango." He said, realizing he did not say Miroku, most likely because he didn't want his daughter around the lecher as Sango calls him. I shook my head getting the thoughts out of my head and handing Izayoi to him he held an arm out for me. "What I thought that only one of us was going to be carrying her to the other side." He just smiled that toothy grin that got me all hot and bothered. "Hey, we can do that later but I thought we go over as a family instead of separated." He said, I rolled my eyes of course he could smell my arousal and he said he would take care of it. "Fine on one condition, we give her to Sango and go have fun for few hours maybe." Giving him the one thing I knew got him really bad the look with one hot kiss while rubbing his ears at the same time. "Damn wench, you know that gets me." He gasped trying to get air after letting go. I finally got picked up and all three of us jumped down the well to see our friends after 5 months.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled trying to find his wife so they could meet Inuyasha and Kagome to meet the new addition to the family. His kids were with keade and Shippo, so he could not understand where Sango could have gone. He felt a pair of hands cover his eyes trying for him to figure out who was the person that held those hands. He could tell without even seeing her face. He turned and found her face giving her a French kiss knowing that was the best way for her to concede. After they broke the gasped for air as the kiss was breathe taking. "Damn it Miroku, we can't have fun till after Kagome and Inuyasha gets here." As she pouted she turned and headed towards the well. After arriving at the well the couple sat down to wait for their friends when acid whip was seen. "Did you see that Sango?" "Yeah" "What is Sessomoru doing here?" before the answer was answered he was upon the demon slayer and monk. "What are you doing here?" Sango asked her friends hated brother. "I am here to see if it is true that my bastard of a half-brother fathered a pup." Sessomoru said with an icy demeanor. "Damn it, what the hell are you doing here bastard?" everyone turned to where the voice as the question was repeated and was astounded to see kagome in Inuyasha in his arms and the baby in a contraption that they never saw.


	7. Where to Live

hey sorry guys its been awhile for this chapter to be uploaded but i have had a lot going on in my life. i know that the story is short but i hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: where to live

While holding the car seat and setting Kagome down Inuyasha drew his sword aimed for his half-brother. "What are you doing here, bastard?" Inuyasha spat. His brother paid him no head as he walked over to his niece and looked at her. If Kagome and Inuyasha were not looking they would not believe that they saw Sesshomoru's expression soften as he watched the sleeping Izayoi. "She is beautiful, and she is very strong." With that said Sesshomoru turned and left with not another word said.

As soon as everyone came out of their defensive mode they looked at the sleeping baby wondering what the uncle of the little girl meant. "What did you name her, Kagome?" Sango asked stepping closer to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha resheathed his sword and handed the contraption to Kagome so he could pick her up. "Her name is Izayoi, I wanted Inuyasha's mother always with us even if she can never be with us in body." As Inuyasha handed Izayoi to Sango.

"She is beautiful" Sango said as Miroku came up beside Sango. "She is definitely Inuyasha's kid just by looking at her ears and hair." That caused Inuyasha to whack him upside the head. "Hey what did you do that for?" Miroku said as he was rubbing his head and hiding behind Sango. "Because she is not just my child you can tell by looking at her eyes and the streaks of black in her hair." Inuyasha ranted as he was starting to put himself in front of his mate and pup to protect them. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered loud enough for only Inuyasha to hear making him turn around and look at his mate with scared and worried eyes. "He was just saying the she looks more like you then me there is no reason to get upset." As Kagome looked at Inuyasha they shared a silent conversation which was interrupted by a baby wail telling her mom she was hungry. "Well I guess it's time we go back to the village so I can feed this little one. Sango, why don't you walk with me and let the guys talk since Inuyasha does need _some_ couching from a father of three. Inuyasha behave I will be fine." She said the last part with her sternest eyes warning him he will be sat if he does something to get in the way of her girl time. Inuyasha visibly gulped not wanting to endure his mate's wrath now that she had a pup he stayed with Miroku like she _suggested_.

Someone's POV

'So that have breed finally mated and pupped the miko, hmmm, this should be interesting' he thought was they watched Inuyasha's every move. Waiting for the best time to pounce and take down his formidable opponent with no one around. 'I wonder if I could use the child as bait' he chuckled to himself.

He got down from his hiding spot after he was sure the half breed was out of sight and scent and started to work on his plan on destroying his father's enemy. This kid wanted to get revenge for the death of his father.

Regular POV

"So child, what is her name?" Kaede asked as she got tea ready for her guests. "Her name is my mother's" Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome with loving eyes. "Whose choice was that? I would have suspected Inuyasha to cry and say no the name is to sacred." Kaede says as she gets cups ready with her tea. As she hands out the tea to everyone except for Kagome since she was feeding Izayoi, Inuyasha answered "My mother's name is sacred to me but the fact that Kagome suggest we name our kid after her, made me happy and I think that my mom would have been happy to hear that she has a grandchild named after her." Everyone looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes not knowing what to say since this was the most they had heard or seen the love, affection, and adoration that Inuyasha was showing right at this moment as he looked at his little girl. Izayoi crying brought everyone back to their senses. "I think it's time I change her." Kagome states as she gets up. "I will go with you then you can tell me how he reacted while you were giving birth." Sango laughs as she walked with Kagome into the next room. "Inuyasha, what are you going to do now that you have a kid?" Miroku asks while watching his friend trying to figure out what happened to his friend to make him more affectionate. "I don't know…I hadn't really thought about that." Inuyasha states as he looks down at the flour with a troubled expression on. "why don't you build a hut for the three of you? You and Kagome could stay with us until it is built." Miroku says getting a thoughtful look on his face. "let me talk to Kagome and see what she says about the hut." Inuyasha still not looking up says. All of a sudden there was a crash and a loud scream coming from the room the girls had gone into.


End file.
